


Everyone's Everygirl

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [3]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: 3, Existential Angst, Light Angst, Lovecraftian Horror, abstract writing, identity crisis, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Ninomae Ina'nis was a Normal girl, with nothing at all unusual about her.
Series: The Holofic Bucket [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Everyone's Everygirl

Ninomae Ina'nis has always considered herself to be a normal girl, despite all the oddities surrounding her that showed otherwise.

Indeed, despite possessing tentacles and a halo, despite hearing voices and constantly experiencing strange dreams, not once did Ninomae Ina'nis consider her situation even slightly out of the norm.

In fact, it was because of these things that she considers herself to be a normal girl.

_After all, why would the supernatural be unnatural when you were surrounded by it since your birth?_

Of course, Ninomae Ina'nis was more than aware that her normal was not in any way even remotely close to the normal that other people experienced every day.

Because to other people, owning a book that would whisper the dark secrets of the universe would not be considered normal, neither would be the constant, lucid dreams of realms beyond even the most distant of stars.

And yet to Ninomae Ina'nis, these things were completely normal, nothing at all out of the ordinary.

Because without those things, Ninomae Ina'nis would not be Ninomae Ina'nis.

Because without those things, she would not be the Ninomae Ina'nis that was a quiet wallflower who loved puns, the Ninomae Ina'nis that would cheekily tease her precious friends when the opportunity would arise and flirt with them at equal measure.

Because without those things, she would not be the Ninomae Ina'nis that was a talented artist, the Ninomae Ina'nis that always worked hard to improve her skills, the Ninomae Ina'nis who wanted to inspire others to do love the art of drawing as much as she did.

Because without those things, she would not be Ninomae Ina'nis, the gacha addict, Ninomae Ina'nis, the anime enthusiast, Ninomae Ina'nis, the good friend, Ninomae Ina'nis, the idol.

**_And without those things, what would she be?_ **

Ẅ̵̧͓̫̬̘̩̟̝̜̗́̒͌̊̋͠ͅi̸̧̡̨̼̙̬̼̱͈͉̠͐͋̓̍̇̂͘ţ̴̨̖͙̞͓̖͍̳̤̬̭̮̀̏̒̾̂͂̔͑̓̈̿͊͝ͅh̵̡̛͔̲̻̯̯̦̠͗́̽͆͋̃̄̀̚͝͠o̷̗͔̎̈̆̐͝ǘ̸̡̈́͗̕t̵̝̒̈́ ̸̬̮͎̜̮̔̅t̷̢̛̮̠̣̞̯̖̰͍̍̋̓̋̅͠ḧ̴̳̱͕̣́o̵̢͔̠̖͓̤͈̙̫̣͂ͅͅs̷̨̫͉͚̣̖̜͍͉͌̓ē̸̛͖͚̘̘̙̎̃̌̌ ̷̯͚͈̠̙͚̳̔̏̉̏͐̇̚͘̕͝t̶̟͍͓͍̦̖͈̻̟̱̙̮̋̀̅͗h̶͖̯͎̪͕͋̎͑̓͐͑͒͘͝i̸̡͙̙̹͉̘̜͎͉͍̎̀͋͆̏̾̾͐̿̽̅̋̕ͅn̸̛̯͇̣̲̥̟̲̯͉̟̬̹̤̆̔ͅğ̶̡̡̨̨̙̟͍͙͔̞͖̯̺̫͇̃̚s̸̨̺̩̱̰͗͆̄̈́,̶̢̦͔͓̱̹̺̤̣̄̕ ̵̜̗͇̪̭͉̠͕̻̄̿̓͊̅̌̌̚ș̷̢̪̠́̓̄͋͘ẖ̸̨̱̮͈̠̩̪͙̘͚̮̼̳̏̈͊̒̎̽̅͌̈́̆ę̵̥̭͉̫͈̭̜̘͓͓̖̫̐̄̎̓̅̈͆̌͌ͅ ̴͓́͛w̷̡̧̲͓̟̤̘̠͚̗͕̦̬̰̥̾̔͒̀̌̀͘o̵̧͈͇̻͚̞̪̫̤̞̱̠͉̣͙͊̉͐͒̊̒̔͝ṳ̴̢͖̠̣̰̘̙̠̤̻͖̼͜͜͠ľ̶̼͙̥̙͔̊̋̒̕͝d̵̞̒̔̏̈́̎̄͗̆̂̑͝ ̶̖̱̞̼̻̟̫̭̜̱̂̑̒͜b̴͖̞̙̬̱͎̌̆̾͊̓͒̏͛̔̕͠͝e̷͈̫̬̲͕̝̟̘͌̄̄̀̀̆͂̐̐̓ͅ-̶̧̢͔͕̰͎̰͊̆͛̃̔̓͗̀̑̌̽̍̐͋N̵̡̛̛̤̱̙̗̭͙̩̫̣̩̲̻̬̪̑̄̉̈́͑͗̂̋̉͑̎̄̏͒̀̆̉̾̊̒̐͊̎̉̓̎̓́̐́̒̇͐͗̄͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠Ǒ̷̧̟̭̀̆̔̾̓̐͆̿͊̓̈́͐͂̈́̊̃͂̒̎̎̈́̐̓̊̇̊̓̔̾̊͋̑̃͌̋̿̓͊͘̚͘͠͝͝Ţ̵̛̲̘͍͇͔̰͕̹̗̙̝̫̰͙͖̣̪̞̼̱̲̖̖̯̻̈́̒͛̍̽̀̈́͐́͌̑̆̍͐͂̋͐́̓̚͘͝ͅĤ̵͈̯̯̜̱̤̝̈́͑͊̾̾̓̐̃͌̓͒͑̀̍͋̿̔̇̅̉̾̃̅̀̂̍͂̂̏͂͆̈̒͑̈́̂̀̾̑͘͝͝͝͠͝Į̵̧̧̛͔͇̥̗̮̲͚̙̲̰̣̬̈́͗͊̃̒̋̔͂̾̎̏̆̄̋̓͑̊̓́̈́̉̋͊̈́̍͂͑͛̓̀̆͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͝Ń̶̨̢̨̢̡̡̡̘͚͎̮͖͔͈͚͚̲̯͖͍̯̝͎͙͙̦̣̣͕̫̼̙̜̘̣͈̞̘̪̭͕̹̻̖̻͕̺̤̦̓̆͒̈́͊̽̓͌̒̄͒̓̽̀̍̅̅̆͑̌̒͂̓͗̃̚̚͜͜͜͜͝G̴̨̛͖͎̮͓̫̲̬͍͚̺̜̬̮̟̙̥̊́͒̑̎̅̅͑̾̈́͌̈́̿̅̎͆̓̊̌͆̂͌́̔̕̕̚͝

W̶̡̢̧̧̢̡͉̜͍̬̫̥̱͔͍̻͕̝̙̣̥̳̮̩͈͍̦̗̤͈͇̭̹̥̻̗̫̞̖̼̗͕̭̩̻͓͆͋̏̊̎̽̐̎̓̽̕͜ͅḩ̵̧̧̘̫̲̥͈͕̲͔̠̖̈͑͊͒̔̏͂͌̔̆̋͋͌̽͂̿͆̈́̔̿̔̽̈́͒̓̆̈́̇͒̈́̏̒̔̅̽̎͋͘͜͝͝ͅơ̷̢̡̨̧̜̥͖̜̮̤͎̣̟̼͍̙̻̥̩͕͎̗̮̹̳̱̗͉͙͔̣̪̲̠̲̬̲̤̰̭̒̑̂͒͆͗̎̈́̽̄͆̃̇̒̈̾̍͗̾͑̇͑̚͜͠ͅ ̶̡̡͎̝̭͕͎͍̪̭͇͈̤͉̱̣͈̳͚͍̭͔͎̝̻̼͈͚͚̯͕̰̺͓͎̮͉̫̜̙͇͌̑͑̋̌̔̃͂̏̐͗̎̅͑̉͊͑͗̈́̔̌̓̂̊̓̅̈́̃̈̒̊̾̈̇͌̂̉̾̂̎͑̓͗͑̀͘͜͜͝͝͝w̸̡̢̨̢̡̟̤͔̺͈̰͖̣̠͇͎̠̮̼͙̤̤̙̤̖̞̼̙͚̼̰͕̳̘̪̖̜̬͉̝̫̤̙̻̳̗̼̲̦͎̤̩̜̼̫̒̍̒ͅͅa̷͉̭̠̣̱͌̈́̓̾̔́̃̐̃̀͑͛̊̉̆̅́͋̓͌̉̓̒̾̾̆̊̐̂͂̈́̒̿̑̈́̀̆̅͛͘̕̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͠š̷̡̧̨̢̛̱̪̘͍͖̼̫̹͕̻͕͍̳̫͚̜͙̣̥̹̼̼͈̭̦̪͖̰͗͛̌̈̐͆̂̿̏͋̅̏̓̕͘͝͝ ̸̡̨̨̜̼̟̬̟̼͖̤̝̹͚̖̥͈̟̻̖͍̝̹̣͖̰͉̫͔̖̫͔̓̽͌̎͆̈́̿͛̇̊̒̒͑̊̒͋̅̑̆̄́̎͗͗̚͠͝͝ș̴̡̢̨̢̫͍͔̟̠̺͖̣͇̖͚̘̥̯̞͔͓͇̤͔̱̤̻̐͒̓̆̂̈́͑̆̆̈́̈́̒̐͂̓̄̉͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠h̵̡̡̛̼̹̣̖̲̬̦͔̹̫̲̞͂̂͋̓̊̄̒̈̄̓͊̄͆͗͑͋̒̅̓̈́ę̷̧̢̨̧̡̢̲̦̞̹̣̘̗͙̞͉̮̥̜̮̺̦̟̪̻̜͖͍̜̙̞̼̭̞̖̦̱̙̠̮͕̤̩̮̜̱̝̭̬̤̦̒̋͛̔̄̀̃́̇̊͛͛͋̕͘͜͠͠ͅͅͅ?̵̧̢̢͕̬͎̜̫͕͕̹͚͉͉̞̭͍̘͓̤͙͍͙̫̖̠̖̮̳̬͕̐̈́̇̏͐́̏͊̒̐̒̒͒́͛̓̏̔̈̕̚͜͝

You are Ninomae Ina'nis.

_W̸̤̽̿̏̓̊̊̏͌͑̊͠ḫ̷̟͙͉̦̓͂̏̈́̈́̏̈̓̓̾̉͑̍̾̈́̈́̐̊͊̃̋̅͆̽͆̄͘͘͝͝ỡ̸̡̨̡̛̩̙̳̞̠̰̝͉͚̲͕͓͔̱̤̤̜̠͍̝͙̳̹̞͎͇̱̦̥̫͙̓͆͛̉̊͛̽̉̄͋͂͗͐́̿̏̂̃͊̋̊͌̈̚͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̨̡̖̘͔̫̼̖͚̦̣̟͎͓̠̦͎͔̫͖̺͆͆̐͒̎͛̄̈̆̄̄̈̑͜͠ẉ̶̧̢̨̨͍̝̞̠̞̺̥̩̖̝̩̪̦̤̜͈͚͓̗̦̲̘͎̼͒̍̅̂͒̅͗̇̾̀̊͋̇͒̕͘͜͜͝a̵̙͚̹͖̹̜͖͕̘͉̝̘̳̭͕̫̯͓̩̠̣̹͉͔͓͇̜̰͎͝s̷̭̀̈́̔͛̑͘ ̵̢̨̛̰̱̼̳̮̼̟̫͕̤̹͙͙͓̗̣̣͈̃̈́̽̏̑̽͐̽͌̆́͂̌͒̈̍͗̉̈́͛̏̿̐̌́͐̂̎̚͜͝͝s̷̨̧̢̧̛̛̫̺̯̤̪͖̜̖̦̻̪̯̣̟̰̳̞̫̹͖̹̝̖̯̘̄̒̋̎̂̾̌͋̑͊̅̃̃̇͒̓͒̓̆͊͗͗̚͝͝ͅh̸̨̧̢̧͉̥̦̩̞̭̦͓̞͓̗͍͍͕͕͍̿͜͜é̶͌̂̅̕͝?̴̨̢̟̺̭̘̦͗͐͆̈͂̄͊̋̆̽͋͛̐̔̅̃̽̂̅͐̈́͘̕_

_You are Ninomae Ina'nis._

**_W̸̤̽̿̏̓̊̊̏͌͑̊͠ḫ̷̟͙͉̦̓͂̏̈́̈́̏̈̓̓̾̉͑̍̾̈́̈́̐̊͊̃̋̅͆̽͆̄͘͘͝͝ỡ̸̡̨̡̛̩̙̳̞̠̰̝͉͚̲͕͓͔̱̤̤̜̠͍̝͙̳̹̞͎͇̱̦̥̫͙̓͆͛̉̊͛̽̉̄͋͂͗͐́̿̏̂̃͊̋̊͌̈̚͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̨̡̖̘͔̫̼̖͚̦̣̟͎͓̠̦͎͔̫͖̺͆͆̐͒̎͛̄̈̆̄̄̈̑͜͠ẉ̶̧̢̨̨͍̝̞̠̞̺̥̩̖̝̩̪̦̤̜͈͚͓̗̦̲̘͎̼͒̍̅̂͒̅͗̇̾̀̊͋̇͒̕͘͜͜͝a̵̙͚̹͖̹̜͖͕̘͉̝̘̳̭͕̫̯͓̩̠̣̹͉͔͓͇̜̰͎͝s̷̭̀̈́̔͛̑͘ ̵̢̨̛̰̱̼̳̮̼̟̫͕̤̹͙͙͓̗̣̣͈̃̈́̽̏̑̽͐̽͌̆́͂̌͒̈̍͗̉̈́͛̏̿̐̌́͐̂̎̚͜͝͝s̷̨̧̢̧̛̛̫̺̯̤̪͖̜̖̦̻̪̯̣̟̰̳̞̫̹͖̹̝̖̯̘̄̒̋̎̂̾̌͋̑͊̅̃̃̇͒̓͒̓̆͊͗͗̚͝͝ͅh̸̨̧̢̧͉̥̦̩̞̭̦͓̞͓̗͍͍͕͕͍̿͜͜é̶̙̩̺̙̜͌̂̅̇͐̓̆̈́̕̕͘͜͝ͅ?̴̨̢̟̺̭̘̦͗͐͆̈͂̄͊̋̆̽͋͛̐̔̅̃̽̂̅͐̈́͘̕!_ **

**_You are Ninomae Ina'nis._ **

_**W̸̤̽̿̏̓̊̊̏͌͑̊͠ḫ̷̟͙͉̦̓͂̏̈́̈́̏̈̓̓̾̉͑̍̾̈́̈́̐̊͊̃̋̅͆̽͆̄͘͘͝͝ỡ̸̡̨̡̛̩̙̳̞̠̰̝͉͚̲͕͓͔̱̤̤̜̠͍̝͙̳̹̞͎͇̱̦̥̫͙̓͆͛̉̊͛̽̉̄͋͂͗͐́̿̏̂̃͊̋̊͌̈̚͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̨̡̖̘͔̫̼̖͚̦̣̟͎͓̠̦͎͔̫͖̺͆͆̐͒̎͛̄̈̆̄̄̈̑͜͠ẉ̶̧̢̨̨͍̝̞̠̞̺̥̩̖̝̩̪̦̤̜͈͚͓̗̦̲̘͎̼͒̍̅̂͒̅͗̇̾̀̊͋̇͒̕͘͜͜͝a̵̙͚̹͖̹̜͖͕̘͉̝̘̳̭͕̫̯͓̩̠̣̹͉͔͓͇̜̰͎͝s̷̭̀̈́̔͛̑͘ ̵̢̨̛̰̱̼̳̮̼̟̫͕̤̹͙͙͓̗̣̣͈̃̈́̽̏̑̽͐̽͌̆́͂̌͒̈̍͗̉̈́͛̏̿̐̌́͐̂̎̚͜͝͝s̷̨̧̢̧̛̛̫̺̯̤̪͖̜̖̦̻̪̯̣̟̰̳̞̫̹͖̹̝̖̯̘̄̒̋̎̂̾̌͋̑͊̅̃̃̇͒̓͒̓̆͊͗͗̚͝͝ͅh̸̨̧̢̧͉̥̦̩̞̭̦͓̞͓̗͍͍͕͕͍̿͜͜é̶̙̩̺̙̜͌̂̅̇͐̓̆̈́̕̕͘͜͝ͅ?̴̨̢̟̺̭̘̦͗͐͆̈͂̄͊̋̆̽͋͛̐̔̅̃̽̂̅͐̈́͘̕!** _

_**You are Ninomae Ina'nis.** _

* * *

_**B** r **X** d **U** h **Q** lqrpdh **L** qd'qlv._

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

Ninomae Ina'nis, Ninomae Ina'nis who she was and, Ninomae Ina'nis is who she always will be.

No matter how much things will change, no matter how much time will pass, Ninomae Ina'nis will always be Ninomae Ina'nis.

No matter what time, no matter what place, n̴̛̛͉͈͊͗̇͑́̏͒͛̚̚o̸͎̦͇̖̙̥̎̾̈͆̅̿̃̂͊̓̚͝͠ͅ ̶̗̲̰̫̯͉̥͚̖͔͚̖̟͇̖͗́͑͒̓̎̏́́͝͠m̴̯̫͎̭̯͎̤̺̼͚̆͛̌͊͝ả̶̧͙͓̗͉͕̠̰̫̰̘̒̏̆͐̌͑͊͝t̵͙̓t̴̨͈̠̠̥͚̦͖͗̊̎̈̅̂̕̚ȩ̶̳͎͚͓͕̼̱̮̬̩̀̂͋̈́̕r̴̡͕̻͍̻̫̞̗͙̦̘̘̺͋̃̆̄̋̏́͂̓͋͜ ̷͎̬͓̮̼͓̲̲̰͚͍͑͐̐̅͒̕͜w̷̛͕̘̞̠͎̅̆͆̐̎̏̅̓̌̓̓͂̚͜͠ͅh̶̢͎̣̥͎̦͑ą̵̧̡̞͎̖̟̾̐̅̓̄̅̄͘͜t̶͈̣͆̓́͑ ̸̠̺̯̣̍̊̍͌͆͒̔̐͑͒̐̚f̶̱̳̩̤̯͇̥͓̱̆̉̽̒̅̂͗͒̃͐̎̎͊ő̷̧̙̤̣̼̦͓̤̤̣͓̎͊̅̍̔̈̅̌̿͊̓͘͝r̷̞͖͎̣̘̖̦͈̼̀̍̉̋̉͐̒̈́̚ͅm̶̰͚͉̬̩̣̭͈̮͓̗̠͙͉͂̆̋͐͜͠͝,̴̢̨̛͉͓͇̟̰̖̞͎̳̭̀͆͐̈̇̏̄̒͑̚͝ ̴̧͖̹̫́̇͂̾̿̇̍̌͗̄͂ń̴͍̦̟͖̖͍̥̔͑̾̿̽͌͐́̎͜ͅo̷̡̪̲͙͙̳̝̗̙͓͈̝̠̽̄̑̽͑̒̉̉͂̓̎̈͘ ̸̨̣͎̼̙̱͚̰̩͖̤̋̉̏͜ͅm̷̡̖̙͖͍̯̘̜̼̼͚̈́̃̎̓a̶̡̨̢̜̠͖̖̯͕̳̰̦̝̫̻̿͗̍͆̒̐͋̂̅̍̔͝͝t̴̡̨̢̨̢̛̘͙̦͕̟̮̠̮̭͋͒͒̆̋̽̒͌̉͒̆͌t̸̛̺͚̱̐̄̅̂e̷̹͇͇͊͑r̶͉̣̔͂̿ ̴͈̪͉͌̏̆̿̓͌͒́͠w̴̝͙̟̞̗͂̾h̷͉̲̜̱͗̇̿̔̃̂̅̓̿͘͘͝ȁ̸͓̤̖̘̗͙͆͝ṭ̷̘̜̺̥͇͛̉̅̋̒̀̕ ̶̢̥̩͔̼̪̟͕̟̖̹͖̰̂̓̅̆f̵̳̲͔̞͈͖͚͍̥̹̈́̇͌̐̈́͑̐̄̑̔͊̌̔̊͝ͅȧ̷̡͕͕͑͌̑̒͂̅̚͠c̵͎͂̈̍̈́͠͝ě̷͖̲͆̃͌͘.̶̭͕͍̲̺̑̈́

Ninomae Ina'nis will always be Ninomae Ina'nis.

_**From now until forever.** _

* * *

_**I** r **u** h **y** h **u.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluff
> 
> this was supposed to be fluff
> 
> how the heck did it turn out this way i-


End file.
